Nunca subestimes a una mujer enfadada
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Los chicos están hablando sobre sus miedos ¿Cual sera el de Sakamoto? Fanfic Sakamutsu


Gintama no me pertenece a pesar de que me encantaría T^T así que dicho esto disfrutar del fanfic~

 **Nunca subestimes a una mujer enfadada**

Los cuatro chicos estaban bebiendo y recordando viejos tiempos hasta que Gintoki empezó con un incómodo tema.

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y siempre me pregunte cual era vuestro mayor miedo - dijo Gintoki

\- ¿No sera que no quieres ser el único con miedo a los fantasmas? - pregunto Takasugi

\- T-Te equivocas Takasugi - intento defenderse Gintoki sin éxito

\- AHAHA Gintoki sigues igual de miedoso que hace años - se rió Sakamoto

\- Así es, deberías unirte a los Jo- empezó a decir Katsura

\- Ya déjalo tranquilo ¿Que no ves que prefiere a los Kiheitai? - dijo Takasugi

\- Ya dejadme tranquilo - se quejo Gintoki y cambio de tema - Empecemos por ti Takasugi, ¿Cual es tu mayor miedo? -

\- Yo lo se - dijo Sakamoto contento - Seguro que es encoger aun mas -

Takasugi golpeo a Sakamoto y este se quedo tranquilo por los siguientes dos minutos.

\- Mi mayor miedo... supongo que seria perder a mis camaradas del Kiheitai - dijo Takasugi avergonzado y siendo sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo

\- Estoy impresionado, no pensé que fueras tan normal, esperaba algo mas raro viniendo de ti - añadió Gintoki con cara de aburrimiento

\- ¿Quieres morir? - pregunto Takasugi molesto

\- Bueno ahora es mi turno - interrumpió Katsura - Mi mayor miedo seria dejar de luchar por mis principios y abandonar este país por el que arriesgo mi vida día a día -

\- Eso fue profundo - dijo Sakamoto

\- Así es lo cual es raro viniendo de Zura - añadió Gintoki

\- No soy Zura soy- empezó a gritar Katsura pero fue interrumpido

\- Que si pesado, ahora es tu turno Sakamoto - dijo Gintoki sin ganas de escuchar la famosa frase del fugitivo

\- Fácil, mi mayor miedo es Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto dejando a todos sorprendidos

\- Querrás decir que tu mayor miedo es perder a Mutsu - corrigió Gintoki

\- No, mi mayor miedo es Mutsu - explico Sakamoto tranquilamente

\- Semejante idiota, le tiene miedo a una mujer - se burlo Takasugi

\- No es cualquier mujer, ella puede llegar a ser peor que un demonio sediento de sangre y no duda en golpearme - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿No sera que te golpea porque te lo buscas? - pregunto Katsura

\- Que va si yo nunca hago nada malo es todo su culpa por ser tan malhumorada, estoy seguro que podría hacer arrodillarse al mismo Shogun si se lo propone, todos deberían tenerle miedo, cuando se enfada es como una bruja - explico Sakamoto

\- Así que soy una bruja - dijo una conocida voz a espaldas del moreno

Sakamoto palideció y se giro lentamente para encontrarse a Mutsu realmente enfadada detrás suya, la chica parecía querer matarlo en aquel lugar sin importarle los testigos.

\- AHAHA Hola Mutsu... yo estaba hablando de otra persona, no es lo que crees - mintió Sakamoto

La chica lo ignoro completamente y lo agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta arrastrandolo fuera del local ante las miradas de sus amigos que comprendieron a lo que se refería el moreno cuando decía que le temía. Y esa fue la ultima vez que vieron a Sakamoto en vida.

\- Mutsu no me mates yo te quiero - pidió Sakamoto

\- ¿Estas borracho de nuevo? ¿Acaso no sabes que podría maldecirte con lo bruja que soy? - respondió Mutsu enfadada

\- Mutsu eso era una broma no te lo tomes enserio - dijo el

La chica lo ignoro y lo siguió arrastrando por las calles mientras el chico forcejeaba intentando huir.

\- Mutsu prometo que no volveré a decir algo así - añadió Sakamoto

\- Y yo prometo no creerte - respondió ella aun molesta

\- Mutsu no seas cruel suéltame y te recompensare con un beso - ofreció el moreno

Mutsu lo miro con cara de "¿Es enserio? Te voy a matar"

\- No seas mala que lo digo enserio - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿Porque deberías besar a la chica a la que tratas de bruja y demonio? - pregunto Mutsu

\- ¿Se puede saber cuanto escuchaste de la conversacion? - pregunto Sakamoto sin esperar una respuesta - Como sea yo te besaria porque te quiero -

\- Para de decir eso - pidió Mutsu intentando seguir enfadada con Sakamoto pero como cada vez que el chico decia cosas amables ella acababa perdonandolo

\- ¿Porque? Es la verdad, yo te amo Mutsu y mas te vale irte acostumbrandote porque a partir de ahora pienso decírtelo todos los días de mi vida - dijo Sakamoto en un arrebato de valentía o estupidez

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? - pregunto Mutsu un poco mas calmada

\- Depende de como quieras verlo - dijo el moreno sonriendo

Sakamoto se extraño cuando la chica lo soltó y siguió caminando sin esperarlo así que se levanto y empezó a correr tras de ella y se sorprendió bastante al ver que estaba muy sonrojada así que el chico se dio cuenta que en lugar de estar tranquila como quería aparentar sus palabras la habían afectado bastante y eso significaba que aunque fuera pequeña tenia una oportunidad todavía y pensaba aprovecharla.

\- Mutsu vayamos a una cita - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Que? Eso no- empezó a negarse la chica pero Sakamoto tomo su mano y la llevo a rastras por la ciudad

Mutsu no lo admitió pero le gustaba mucho que el chico se comportara de esa manera y si el solo pedía una cita ¿Quien era ella para negarsela?

Y así Sakamoto se salvo de su destino de ser asesinado a manos de la morena al menos por un día mas.

 **FIN**

Hola *w* aquí os traigo algo cortito para variar ^^ espero que os gustara y todo eso xD a cambio os pido algún review que no os cuesta mucho :) bueno eso era todo hasta la próxima bye~~


End file.
